1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a supporting mechanism of a keyboard of an electronic organ designed to make easy the maintenance and inspection thereof and also to reduce the number of its structural parts.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Previously known foot pedal structures to which the present invention is directed, for use as supporting mechanisms for keyboards of electronic organs, are generally constructed as shown in FIG. 1, where a front pedal K is riveted with an end of a plate spring h at an end of a metal lever Ka, and the other end of the plate spring is attached to the under side of a fixed frame B, for example by a screw or screws, so that all of the parts are fixed to a keyboard chassis A. In such structure, many keyboards are required, each to be riveted with a plate spring which further must be screwed to the frame, resulting in the expenditure of many man-hours in the installation of the keyboard, and requiring many rivets or screws, to thereby result in economical disadvantage. Further, maintenance work on such structures requires removal of the keyboards or replacement of the plate springs, which makes a kind of troublesome work thereof.